


Unfit Omega

by Mismatchedlife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Spencer Reid, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatchedlife/pseuds/Mismatchedlife
Summary: The first time Spencer saw his mate was his wedding day. Their match had been prearranged by the queen, a gift for her most prized gladiator.





	Unfit Omega

The first time Spencer saw his mate was his wedding day. Their match had been prearranged by the queen, a gift for her most prized gladiator. An alpha in his prime who thrived on blood and sweat and filth. The complete opposite of Spencer who was taken in at a young age to be surrounded by books and knowledge. Spencer who was smarter than nearly every omega and certainly every alpha. Who was untouched and unsociable and awkward. It made sense that he was being given to a gladiator, even if he was the top fighter the queen would never sacrifice a normal omega for a slave. Spencer was an omega, yes, but he was certainly not fit for an actual noble or even a wealthy merchant. He was too odd, too skinny, too opinionated. Even with the noble blood in his veins, his family had been shunned after his mother fell ill and his father left. Spencer had accepted this fact from a young age, as soon as his mother had fallen in and he was taken in by the head scholar, a kind beta named Rossi, he knew that he would never be seen as a desirable mate. Even though he had accepted that he would likely be used as a pawn, that fact didn't make it any less terrifying. 

He had known about his upcoming nuptials for a week when palace guards had come to collect him. Once at the palace he was taken by the maids, stripped down, scrubbed until raw, and covered in sweetly smelling oils that made his nose itch. The lithe omega was draped in fine silk robes that left little to the imagination, they gave him an elaborate veil adorned with rubies. 

After the maids had checked that every stray hair on his head was perfect he was led into a small waiting room where Rossi was waiting. 

“Hello Reid, how are you feeling?” His caretaker of ten years asked. Spencer shrugged not trusting himself to not burst into tears if he spoke. 

“You'll be fine, I'm sure the queen chose a fine mate for you,” Rossi said eyeing the guards still standing in the room. Spencer nodded his head quickly and blinked away the tears he could feel welling up. 

“It's time,” One of the guards spoke up behind them. Rossi gave a sharp nod and pulled Spencer into a hug, “If you need anything do not hesitate to contact me,” Rossi whispered into his ear. 

“Thank you,” Spencer replied even though they both knew that even if his alpha was abusive Rossi could do nothing, for it would be treason and he would be hanged. 

The guard that had spoke roughly grabbed Reid and shoved him towards the large door that stood between him and his new mate. With a trembling hand he pushed open the door and began his first and last walk down the aisle. He kept his caramel eyes trained downwards trying to ignore all the socialites in attendance. 

His heart was in his throat as he finally arrived next to his intended only knowing because his feet came into view. His mate had big feet with dark rough skin. Spencer didn't dare to look up, too afraid of what'd he see. 

The priest cleared his throat and Spencer glanced up at him as he began the ceremony. Honestly the omega heard none of the official ceremony not until, “now you may kiss the bride.” 

Spencer’s pulse began to race and his hands began to tremble incessantly. He swallowed and took a deep breath forcing his eyes to slowly travel up the body before him. Strong, muscled legs leading up to a large broad chest and even bigger shoulders. Good Lord he could crush me with his legs alone. Spencer shivered in fear at the thought. 

He hesitated a moment longer before meeting his new mate’s eyes. They are kinder than I thought they would be. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and he had a handsome face. Reid let out a small whimper as the bigger male leaned closer and the alpha paused and they locked eyes. Slowly, as if he was trying not to scare Spencer, those large dark hands came up and lifted his veil. The omega let out a small gasp as a calloused hand came up and cupped his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut and suddenly they were kissing. His first kiss. With a man whose name he didn't even know. 

After the priest declared them officially mated it was time for the wedding feast and then what Spencer was most afraid, the mating. 

He of course knew the details of what was supposed to happen during a mating, a knot and a claiming mark. But to actually experience that, when he wasn't used to even normal touches and nonetheless in front of total strangers. It was tradition that the first claiming was watched, an ode to when the world was less civilized and alphas claimed omegas in front of the whole pack. Of course only the social elite would be privy to the viewing and Spencer would bet all of his books that the real reason for attendance was to confirm the rumors. It was said that gladiators were ferocious lovers who didn't know when to draw the line between the bed and the battlefield. Which was only one of the reasons Spencer was absolutely petrified for what was to come. 

His new mate drew him out of his musings by placing a hand on the small of his back to gently lead him to the dining hall. 

Once they were seated a servant came forward and announced that the queen would like to give a toast on behalf of the newlyweds. 

Queen Strauss stood in all of her regal glory and cleared her throat, “today we are here to celebrate the union of one of the finest gladiators this city has ever seen to a beautiful omega.” Spencer attempted to hide his eye roll, “I am sure this will be a fruitful match and may the gods bless you with many alphas!” Her speech was met with thunderous applause and loud cheers. 

As the cheering died down, the well-wishing began, Spencer hadn't even begun to pick at his food before the first noble came forward. As custom he allowed his alpha to accept all the well-wishes and gifts which was how he first heard his new alpha’s gruff voice. 

When everyone had finally gotten an up close look at the finest gladiator in Rome his mate finally turned to him. 

“What is your name pretty omega?” 

Spencer startled and stared at his mate with wide eyes not answering, “it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Derek.” 

Spencer continued to stare, “I'm uh, I mean um my name is Spencer Reid.” 

Derek hummed, “pretty name, like you. It suits you. What do you like to do?” 

Spencer tilted his head, “Um I like to read mostly and play chess. I also handle the books for my mother's estate. But I uh I don't mean to be rude but why are you asking me this?” 

“Well we are meant to be mates. I thought we should at least know something about each other.” Reid nodded he couldn't disagree with that logic, “so what do you like to do?” 

“I fight and train mostly, but when given the chance I enjoy reading as well. I've never played chess though, you'll have to teach me,” Derek said with a small smile. Spencer tentatively smiled back, “I'd be happy too. So Derek, no last name?” The dark skinned man's smile disappeared, “I am not allowed a last name.”

“Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you,” Spencer hurried to say his slender fingers fidgeting. Derek gave a sharp nod and they sat in silence for a couple minutes. 

“Maybe you could take mine? Seeing as we're mated now,” Spencer joked lightly with a self-deprecating smile. An alpha taking an omega’s last name was unheard of. 

Derek looked at him seriously, “you are as brilliant as you are gorgeous. It would be a great honor to take on your family name if you wish it Spencer.”

Spencer gaped at him before stuttering out, “th-that would be, y-yes. I do wish it.” 

Derek gave him a brilliant smile and turned back to his food, apparently that was all he needed. Spencer looked down at his own plate shocked, he is nothing like I expected him to be. He's almost sweet. 

Spencer’s mind raced with new thoughts about his mate. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the banquet was slowly calming down almost in anticipation. Spencer startled when the queen cleared her throat, “it has been a lovely evening, but I'm sure our new couple is eager to retire!” 

Spencer and everyone else in the room knew she was jesting. After the banquet was the mating and everyone knew that they wouldn't be retiring for a long while. The crowd erupted into loud cheering and shouts. Spencer tried not to flinch as he and Derek were ushered into a large viewing room. 

The room was empty aside from a large bed with opaque curtains which would allow people to see silhouettes, but led to the illusion of minor privacy. Spencer stood a couple feet away from Derek frozen to the spot, he knew they were supposed to be getting prepared but he found he couldn't move. 

The omega stayed frozen even as Derek moved toward him, he twitched as the gladiator reached up to cup his cheek. He gently brushed his thumb across Spencer’s sharp cheekbone and ducked down so they could lock eyes. 

“I swear to you I will not do anything you do not want me to,” Derek murmured thumbing along his mate’s plump lip. 

Spencer whimpered, “what if I don't want you to do anything?” 

Derek looked down his chocolate eyes filled with remorse, “I'm sorry pretty boy that's the one thing I can't promise. What are you so afraid of?”

“What if..what if it hurts?”

“Baby boy I promise that it won't, I'll make sure you'll enjoy every moment.” Derek purred.

“How can I with everyone watching?” 

“Just focus on me and no one else will matter,” 

Spencer slowly stepped closer and tilted his head up so his lips were hovering over Derek’s. His caramel eyes fluttered close and suddenly their lips were pressed together. Their second kiss started out much like their first, soft and tentative. Soon though Derek pulled Spencer’s bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a small nip which made Reid gasp. The alpha took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth and started to map it out. Spencer let out a small moan and gripped at Derek’s large shoulders. 

When they finally pulled apart Spencer was breathless and flushed. Derek wrapped his fingers through the long curly locks of his soon to be lovers hair and used his grip to gently tilt Spencer’s head back who let out a loud whine. 

“Pretty boy I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll forget about everything else,” placing kisses down his neck. 

Someone knocked on the door signaling that they had five minutes until people would be allowed in. Spencer wasn't sure who all would be allowed in, he knew of course the queen and her top advisors he just hoped that Rossi would deny the invite sent to him otherwise he would never be able to look at his mentor in the eye again. 

Derek let out a soft growl and skated his hands down Spencer’s sides, “can I take this off?” he asked gesturing to the fine robes. 

Spencer hesitated before nodding his head. He bit his lip as Derek reached up and slipped the straps of his robes over his bony shoulders. The fabric pooled at his feet and he resisted the urge to cover himself.

“You are gorgeous baby boy,” Derek breathed staring at him hungrily. 

Spencer didn't understand why Derek would say that. It was unnecessary and Spencer knew his body was far from the picture of a desirable omega. He was to tall and gangly not to mention ridiculously skinny and his hips were certainly not wide enough for birth. Omegas were supposed to be round and soft and delicate, perfect for having and caring for offspring. 

Derek tentatively lifted his big hands and gripped Spencer’s thin sides pulling him closer. He pressed their lips together for the third time and rubbed the smaller’s dusky nipples until they perked up. 

The dark skinned male guided him backwards until they reached the bed and gently lowered Spencer down onto it. Derek pulled away to quickly whip off his robe, he was back on Spencer before he could get a decent look at him but what he did see was big. Everything about the alpha was big from his chest, to his arms, to his thighs, to his cock. 

Spencer shuddered at the thought that soon enough that would be inside of him. He was pushed up to the top of the bed and Derek pulled the thin sheet to cover the both of them.   
The omega let out a small whimper when Derek grabbed his thighs and spread them apart so he could lie between them. Derek shushed him and began to press biting kisses down his neck. Spencer whined and jerked his body slowly becoming heated with arousal. 

Derek trailed kisses further down his body sucking a bruise on his collarbone and licking teasingly on the swelling bonding gland in his neck. Reid cried out when Derek latched onto his nipple sucking harshly at it, one hand going underneath his back to force him closer and one going to his other nipple pinching it until it hardened. Spencer closed his eyes and tossed his head back not noticing the dignitaries quietly filling in. When he opened his eyes and saw all the silhouettes he whimpered and tried to curl into himself. 

Derek shot into his view and loomed over him, “shh baby none of them matter I'm the only one that matters just focus on me.” Spencer stared at him and slipped his slender hands to cup the back of Derek’s shaved head pulling him down into a kiss. 

“I'm going to make you feel so good you're going to forget your own name,” Derek growled. 

Spencer watched as Derek slipped down his body leaving kisses here and there. He stopped as he became eye level to the omega’s small flushed cock. It was slightly longer than normal for an omega, but definitely didn't hold a candle to his own. He licked up the drop of pearly precum on the top and Spencer jerked at the feeling. Derek smirked but trailed his eyes lower to the small furled entrance hidden between his plump cheeks, it was already wet. 

Spencer leaned up on his elbows, “Derek what are youu-aahhn,” he wailed and collapsed when Derek licked up from his hole all the way to the head of his cock. 

The room burst into excited murmuring, it was unheard of for an alpha to pleasure an omega with their mouth. 

The alpha ignored the noise and moaned at the taste diving back in thrusting his tongue into the omega’s entrance. Spencer keened and tried to scramble away from Derek as the pressure in his stomach tightened and became nearly unbearable. The alpha let out a ferocious growl and grabbed his hips pinning them down so he was unable to squirm. Spencer whimpered, “I-I don’t know what’s happening Derek it feels weird I don’t..” Derek’s face softened in understanding. Omega’s traditionally weren’t allowed to touch themselves before marriage though most didn’t follow that rule because heats were nearly unbearable, but apparently Spencer was one of the few omegas who followed that tradition. “Okay baby it’s okay just let it happen it’ll feel good I promise,” Derek said his large hand trailing down to tease along the sensitive head. Spencer cried out and clutched onto Derek’s shoulders who gave him a kiss before moving back down his body. He pressed a kiss to the winking hole and lapped up the slick he found there. Derek swirled his tongue around and rubbed his thumbs in circles on the omegas thighs trying to get him to relax. He licked into Spencer pulling him closer soaking in his omegas scent. His fingers drifted up dancing along the inside of the other’s thighs slipping them up and pressing one slowly into him. Spencer tensed at the feeling slick gushing out around Derek’s tongue and finger. Derek pushed his finger in and out curling it up and hit his prostate. Spencer cried out Derek’s name arching his back as he suddenly came his vision whiting out. The omega collapsed his body limp his chest heaving Derek moved slowly up his body leaving kisses and bite marks. 

Derek latched onto his gland kneading the sensitive skin between his teeth. Spencer whined and wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger male digging his nails into the man's back. The lithe male whimpered, “Der-Derek please I can’t, pleasee..” he cried out when Derek bit down harder at the gland. Spencer’s cock twitched and he whined from the oversensitivity. 

“What do you want baby?” Derek purred and Spencer jolted forward to lock their lips together. Their tongues twined together and Spencer shuddered with pleasure. A line of spit connected them when they separated. Derek stared at the omega his lidded caramel eyes, the flush on his high cheekbones, his lips red and bruised, his curly hair spread out like a golden halo. God he's so beautiful. He's mine. 

Derek let out a possessive snarl and grabbed Spencer’s thin legs pushing them up to his shoulders and sliding his cock between the wet cheeks. Spencer cried out startled and stared at Derek with a hint of fear in his eyes. He glanced down at Derek’s large cock where it was resting between his legs, he had know idea how he was supposed to take that inside him. Derek smelt the sudden burst of fear emitting from his omega and immediately drew back, “shh it's ok angel. I promised I wouldn't hurt you remember? Remember?” 

Spencer whimpered and nodded slowly, “and, and you wouldn't do anything I didn't want,” even with his brain hazy with pleasure he remembered that. 

“That's right pretty boy, don't worry I'll have you begging for it,” Derek nipped his neck and gently lowered his leg so he could slip his hand lower. His large fingers slipped between his wet lips and teased along his opening. Spencer clutched at Derek’s back when he slipped a finger inside him, he curved his finger up and rubbed at the little bundle of nerves inside his lover. Spencer’s eyes rolled back as the feeling growing in his stomach became stronger his eyes rolled back in pleasure, he squirmed and his hips gyrated. 

“That's it baby boy take what you need,” Derek purred. Spencer let out a series of ‘ahs’ and pre cum dribbled onto his stomach. 

The crowd shifted never before had a mating taken this long most couples went in knotted and left and no one had ever given an omega more than one orgasm. The few omegas in the room were quietly seething with jealousy and the alphas were shifting away nervously somehow feeling increasingly inadequate. 

Derek leaned down to begin mouthing around his hand and tenderly slipped in another finger. Spencer let out a loud moan as Derek began to scissor his fingers stretching him.. “D-Derek I can't please, please I need,” Spencer thrashed his head back and forth and rested his leg over the gladiators shoulder. “I know baby boy, I know. I'll give it to you, just a couple more and you'll be ready, make sure you feel good,” Derek babbled his words becoming random and nonsensical. The alpha added another finger and thrust them in and out preparing his mate. Once Derek thought he was adequately prepared he pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees. 

“You ready angel?” Spencer nodded quickly, “No baby I need to hear you say it.” Spencer took a shaky breath in, “I'm ready, I swear Derek. I want you too.” Derek grinned at his words and gave him a small kiss. He gave his neglected cock a quick squeeze before lining up and gently pushing in. Spencer’s mouth dropped open at the almost unbearable feeling of fullness and his hands gripped at the sheets. Derek let out a loud groan but stopped himself from thrusting, “are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes I'm fine. Please just don't stop,” Derek’s muscled body was shaking as he pushed in the rest of the way to be surrounded by delicious heat. He let out a loud moan when he bottomed out and stayed there for a moment trying to rein his inner alpha in. His mind was a chorus of minetakebitemate. Mine. Mine. And he was finding it increasingly more difficult to control himself. He rested his forehead against Spencer’s and the omega stared into his eyes. He wrapped his gangly arms around the other and pulled him down, “I need you to mate me. Don't hold back please, I want it,” he whispered. 

Derek roared his eyes flashing red and Spencer’s flared gold in return. A sign of an omega submitting to his alpha. Derek began to thrust with abandon picking Spencer’s thin hips off the bed and pounding into him. The omega let out a string of expletives, “Yes, yes! Please Derek I need your knot, need you to mate me!” Derek moaned his thrusts becoming more frenzied as his knot started to swell. Spencer keened when on every other thrust the alpha’s swelling knot caught. With one last push Derek’s knot popped in and Spencer let out a loud wail at the pleasure of it pressing insistently against his prostate. “Come on baby you can come for me, just one more time,” Spencer thrashed his head back and forth tears leaking out of his eyes. His body felt so high strung and the pleasure of his alpha’s knot was almost unbearable. Derek grabbed Spencer and pulled him towards him cradling his back and nosing at his gland. Derek opened his jaw and bit down on his gland breaking the skin, Spencer screamed and his body spasmed as he came again. The omega’s body went limp and he draped himself over Derek. 

The dignitaries let out a collective sigh of relief. The couple didn't even notice the heavy scent of arousal emitting from the dispersing crowd, they were stuck in their own little bubble. Due to the knot they would be stuck together for at least a half hour afterwards they would be escorted to the Reid’s estate. Seeing as Derek was a gladiator they had to reside in the omega’s home rather than the alpha’s as was customary. But then again nothing about their mating was particularity customary. 

\--

As a wedding gift the queen had given them a total of four horses, two stallions and two mares, it was a customary gift for many new couples so they could start their own brood. Spencer’s family still had a couple of decent horses, but many of them could not have any more colts so having more breedable animals was nice. While his family didn’t run a plantation or farm, horses were still necessary in Rome especially if Spencer wanted to check on the different schools they owned. The Reid’s had built the majority of schools and libraries in Rome and even some of the surrounding cities, but ever since his mother had fallen ill none of their locations had been checked on. Now that Spencer had returned, with an alpha too, all the estate duties would fall to them. 

“Are you ready to go pretty boy?” Derek broke him out of his thoughts and nodded as he took his mates hand. 

“Can you ride?” Derek gestured to the four large horses. Spencer stared at the beasts apprehensively and shook his head, Rossi had never thought it was necessary for him to learn. Spencer normally never disagreed with his mentor but right at this moment he really wished he had at least some familiarity with the vaguely terrifying creatures. 

Before Spencer could suggest they walk instead Derek had grabbed his waist and lifted him onto the largest horse, a black stallion. The omega shrieked and clutched onto his mate’s large shoulders, “what are you-- I can’t ride!” 

“I know you will ride with me,” Derek said getting on behind Spencer and tucking him against his chest, “we’ll go slow.” 

Spencer knew that if they continued on a trot the whole way they would still arrive within two days. The two would be escorted by a handful of knights and a couple of servants to carry their wedding gifts so hopefully they would be protected from bandits. 

Spencer clutched onto the front of Derek’s toga, “maybe you can teach me how to ride when we get to the estate.” 

Derek nodded and gestured to the rest of their entourage so they could get started. Spencer squeaked as the horse began to move, this was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this later possibly


End file.
